


So, there IS gay shit included

by GAYTALES



Series: Lovers [1]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAYTALES/pseuds/GAYTALES





	So, there IS gay shit included

They were living together now some time, like about two years (2 years and 7 months, 21 days to be exact) Fred hadn't anywhere else to go, also didn't want to part ways again with his friend, and Burbor was living here, had nice job and so they decided to live together. At first it wasnt easy - Mage couldnt get a job at first, cause people didnt trust someone who used chaos power, so he kinda was a housekeeper for Burbor. Maybe not the most professional, but he tried his best. With time he got to heal wounded and sick people, gained some respect; so now both of them had work in this town.  
Obviously work was important to them, but still they would find time for each other; ramble about their days, drink together and prepare and eat meals together, if they had enough time.  
They had still only one bed, and they cuddled in there more than ever. Obviously Fred never was type to be attached to someone this much, also he hugged Burbor while they were sleeping years after, yes, but that was never his initiation. Nowadays, he was the one who initiates most interactions between them. He also got to be way calmer and softer than before; also his gaze changed. Now he was more happy, and when he saw dwarf, his expression changed seemingly, he has care and love drawn on his face. Obviously Max also changed, but he was way more honest about his feelings. He always was. So now Utalison was left with weird feeling, that maybe his best friend wanted something more between them, than just frendship...  
They were chilling after their working hours - late night, since Burbor often got best audiences at evenings. Fred went to tavern when he got his bussines done, and musicans were finishing their working hours. They sat by bar, ordering two beers. Not long after they were strolling along streets, trying to get some privacy. Also... lets say. Who would enjoy drinking in their working place?  
They were slowly moving towards their home, but also going slow, strolling type of walking. Night was warm, and skies were clear, so they decided to enjoy themselves like that.  
Conversation was lively, they started to talk about they relationships.  
-sooo, im having few friends here, also there is Ers, Nenran, Pergunda, you, Max... my band. But why youre always so alone? Why wont you befriend some of your patients?  
-well, what can i say. I just... dislike people, mostly. Dunno why.  
-somehow youre managed to like me. - he said, maaaybe trying a bit to get some information about WHAT IS EXACTLY THEIR FRIENDSHIP NOW?...  
\- youre not people. - he laughted. - more of that, you're a dwarf.  
-...yea, i dunno what you mean but lets say it does have sense - he said - ...so why me, out of all people? - they went to their house, Burbor opening two beer bottles.  
\- Im not sure. I just feel that i dont need anybody else. - he said with his face suddeny getting serious, taking one beer from his roomate hands- its something in you that... makes me feel comfortable. Not scared, not judged. I can be myself with you. You know... maybe there is something with that. You know that all my life i was hidding and running away, but when I'm with you, im not anxious, i dont have need to run anymore-  
\--So, there IS gay shit included.  
-wha-  
-C'mon Fred, I'm not that blind, I've been attracted to someone before.  
-You're attracted to me?  
-I didn't say that.  
-You didn't deny it, either. - he said, while Burbor sipped his beer nervously.  
-....we were talking about you, so don't change the subject!  
\- look who's really changing the subject! - said redhead with seemingly changed expression and a giggle. So beer was working fine.  
-...Max, please. I dont want to be rude, but please, dont interrupt. - he sighed.  
\- well, i exactly know what you two were talking about. When mind sleeps, demons wake up. Listen, this man is heel over heels in you. I am too, if you ask me- he said with a wink.  
-....i want to ask HIM about it, not you. But thanks.  
\- Ok ok, dont get so upset. Gods... - he laughed - see you later, hope you two will figure this out - he said with a wink, and his face turned to his previous expression.  
-bye...Fred? - he asked, looking at redhead.  
\- Yea, thats me again - he said, massaging his forehead. Gods, those changes were sometimes so frustrating...  
-...so, what were we talking about? Oh, yes. You.... what are you thinking about us? - he asked, slightly embarassed. He wasn't type to get flustered, but in such situation it was pretty hard to remain calm.  
\- You tell me first - he said - you didnt deny, that youre attracted to me. You wanted to be nice or is here something deeper than just this? - he said with his soft voice. It seem like his change with Max calmed him.  
\- well, I-... I dunno. I was in couple relationships before--  
\- we were talking about me, werent we?  
-....stop interrupting me, dumbass. - he chuckled, so fucking done with those boys already. - ...i feel good being with you as friends-  
\- so it doesnt really matter what i would say--  
-STOP INTERRUPTING ME, FOR GODS SAKE. - he said, now fully irritated. - i was trying to say, that i wasnt planning this, but we can give it a try. Dumbshit. - he groaned. He already was so exhausted with them, but... - actually i think it could even work out....- he ended with sigh. Fred sat on bed, with his eyes big and kinda shocked.  
-...you mean that?- he asked, hope rising in his heart.  
\- yea. Your turn to speak up your mind.  
-...well... i think you already know anyway.  
-...tell me directy. Im tired of your hints and me guessing, and lets say that i cant believe Max fully at this matter, too.  
-....uh... uh oh... well... let say that im not too sure too. ...maybe ill start with beginning, cause it will sound so weird anyway...  
-you always sound weird, im used to that--  
-....would you stop interrupting me? Please? - he asked with amusement in his voice - so... you know that i tried something before, but it only was bore, a waste of time... but... i dunno. Nobody else flustered me as much as you do! Basically noone ever woke as much feelings in me as you do'- he said with his cheeks turning slightly red - ...im getting older, and i dont really want or need to have somebody, but... but i like sharing with you cuddles and such... its nice to feel loved, wanted, even in such funny, friendship way. I dont even need a relationship, nor anything gay as you said. I just want you to be by my side... - he ended. Now he was even reddish on his face. Dwarfs face also got a tint of blush. Gods, that was embarassing. His heart was beating fast.  
-... so... what do we do now? - he asked shyly.  
-...is there really need to rush things? You know what i think about you, and i know what you think. It would be only easier now. ....unless Max would try something stupid.  
\- I guess he would like to, but he would probably wait for your first move-  
-... can I kiss you? - he asked quietly.  
\- wha...- he asked, cause he didnt hear it well  
\- Can i kiss you? - he repeated, getting closer to bearded man. He only nodded in response, and mage placed a soft kiss on his lips. It was sweet and quick.  
-...so, our fist kiss, am i right?.. - Fred asked shyly, his fingers touching his lips.  
-....second if you want to be exact.  
\- WHAAAA? How... when... why i dont remember..?  
-.....Max.  
-.....GAAH WHY HE ALWAYS GOT TO OUTDO ME. AGHHH. ...when was that.  
-....years ago?... remember this big hangover, when you slept in your clothes--  
-....that sound like my usual years ago.  
\- -...after we had this big fight about you being lonewolf. ....well. now i get why. - he laughed.  
-......back then i didnt really love you this much. Like... i didnt love you at all.  
-....you didnt what?.... so you really do now? Good to know! - he chuckled.  
-....yes?..  
-love ya too. - he said with a smile.


End file.
